


Arts and Crafts

by What_we_are



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_we_are/pseuds/What_we_are
Summary: Mike enlists Jesse to help do something cute for Kaylee.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Porkchop_Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkchop_Sandwiches/gifts).



Jesse tried again to tie a knot at the end of the thread. He actually had three knots already, but they had pulled right through the fabric when he tried to sew. 

Mike took the thread from Jesse’s hands. In one motion he wet his finger, wrapped the thread around it three times and then rubbed his thumb back and forth across until a little tangle formed. 

He handed it back to Jesse. 

“How the hell did you do that?” Jesse asked, looking at the effectively large knot.

“My mother taught me.” Mike went back to looking through the box of toys that he kept for Kaylee.

“Yo, what are you looking for? Is this gonna be camouflage or something? I mean, what am I doing here?” Jesse lifted up the brown fabric to illustrate his point. “What the fuck is this? Like a sniper cape?”

“You’ll see.”

Mike found the ball he’d been searching for and looked at it with approval. It was lightweight plastic, hollow, about the size of a softball. 

“What’s that for! What are we doing? Sitting around doing nothing is one thing, but you got me out at your house _sewing_ for Christ’s sake and you won’t even explain what the fuck. I could be back at the lab helping Mr. White instead of dicking around.”

“Are you sewing, ‘cause I don’t see any stitches.”

“Fine. You want me to sew. I’ll sew.” Jesse made big sloppy stitches up the side of the project.

Mike left the room taking the ball with him. 

Jesse threw down the sewing project and followed him into the garage. 

Mike put the white plastic ball in the vise and tightened it. He took the hacksaw off its nail on the wall and started sawing the ball in half. 

“You’re making a bomb," Jesse said, "Now we’re talking. You got some homemade plastic explosive recipe and we’re gonna hit back at the cartel. Right on.”

Mike kept sawing through the ball. When the two pieces were separated, he put one on the workbench and adjusted the vise to hold the other one. 

Jesse nodded and crossed his arms.

Mike got out his drill and drilled a small hole in the side of the half ball. Then he made one on the other side too. Jesse watched quietly and glanced around the garage for any likely bomb components. 

Mike took his drilled two halves and headed back into the house. Jesse followed him closely. Mike got a permanent marker from the kitchen drawer and made black circles on each plastic piece. 

“Did you finish doing a shitty job on that sewing?” Mike asked.

“No. I got like a third of the way.”

“Well, stop when you get to the pin. In the meantime, let’s see how these are gonna look on top.” Mike put the white half balls on the brown fabric and Jesse lost his shit.

“What the fuck are you having me make? Is this some loyalty test? Some like random series of tasks to see if I’m, like, a team player. If Gus thinks he needs to pull this kind of shit -–“

“Settle down. Fring’s got nothing to do with it, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell him that I kept you out of the lab for this. You want a beer? I could go for a beer. Finish those stitches and try to make them a little closer together.”

Jesse hurried through his task, so he could find out what the hell was going on.

Mike came back with two beers and a children’s book, _Frog and Toad are Friends_. He pointed to the cover, “My granddaughter's favorite is Toad. Think you can stitch the eyes on? I told her I'd have it done before Halloween. ”


End file.
